This invention relates generally to a new and improved gate of the type generally referred to in the art as a spring gate and more particularly relates to a new and improved spring gate which is spring balanced in a generally horizontal position to close the gate and which is spring balanced in a generally vertical position to open the gate; such spring balancing of the gate permits the gate to be easily closed or opened by the application of only a small force which may be applied manually by a gate operator or gate attendant. The spring gate of the present invention may be spring balanced only in the closed position or spring balanced only in the opened position, or both.
Numerous spring gates are known to the prior art including numerous different structural features; however, there exists a need in the art for a new and improved spring gate which is relatively simple in structure and manufacture and which may be operated easily for opening and closing by the application of a relatively small force capable of being readily generated by a gate keeper or gate attendant.